A Silent Love
by Shizuku Seta
Summary: A short story about the thoughts of Gaara's secret admirer.
1. Chapter 1

**A Silent Love**

_By Sand Witch (Shizuku Seta)_

_Message from author:_

_This is my first serious fanfic I have ever written. I was used to writing humors and I hope this would have turned out fine. I was inspired by the numerous love stories I have read in our school magazine and I thought it would be challenging to do my own. Since I never experienced a real life love story before, I decided to use a character, which is Gaara, a perfect character for my story considering the fact that he had a lonely background in life. It is a short story about the thoughts of a secret admirer wishing she could meet the person she loves. It was written in the first person point of view. I hope you like it. /\\_

His name simply says it all. Gaara means "I love death," a name given to him, a son born of hatred. He's known to be a cold-blooded monster feared by the villagers. Just the sight of him makes everyone frightened; all of them scampering and running away like mice. But somehow I find him different from everyone else, not the type to be scared of but one who needs love and understanding the most.

I never saw him smile or laugh. He's always all alone with no one to talk to. I may see him together with his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari, but neither anyone of them gives a hint of closeness between them. Even his dad never showed him fatherly love. His mother died when he was young and everyone blamed him for that. What a lonely life could that be! If I were in his place I would gladly think of suicide, but somehow he managed to live with it, yet sowing hatred among everyone else. I couldn't blame him for that. No one has showed him a bit of affection. No one even seemed to care.

Those past memories kept on coming back to me. I wished I could've eased his pain or at least stopped it from worsening. I was just six years old when I saw him crying alone on the swing. He was in the same age as mine and I thought it would be nice to invite him to come and play with me. Suddenly, my mom grabbed me away with force.

"Don't ever go near that cursed child again! He could have harmed you!"

I was shocked. It was the first time she scolded me like that. At first, I thought they were just words of concern, but I never completely understood why.

Seeing his tears falling down made my heart melt. That sad face was carved in my thoughts ever since then. It was his misery that made me realize he doesn't have a stone heart. I promised that one day I would come up to him and tell him how I feel. But being a shy person myself, I knew it would be difficult for me to start the move. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't like me? Will he think I'm just like everybody else? I couldn't stop myself from doubting. There's always something that hinders me from doing it.

I used to hide in the shadows while watching him. It has been an awkward habit of following him around. I had to admit the fact that I was a bit nervous. He just might have caught me looking at him, called me a spy, got mad at me or have done something even worse. And if that time had come, I wouldn't have known what to say or do. But I just couldn't help it. I couldn't stop.

It stayed that way. I prayed every night and day for fate to do its work for me, hoping that our roads would meet someday.

One day, something unexpected happened. It was a hot, sunny day and the air was still. I was coming back home earlier than usual from my daily community tasks, when suddenly I noticed I lost my diary. Sweat dropped from my face and my world suddenly turned topsy-turvy. My thoughts were all mixed up. My mind didn't let me rest so I decided to start searching for it.

The sun started to set. I should be home by that time. I found no trace of my diary and I gave up hope. I sat on rock while thinking it would have been better if its pages be torn apart into pieces or burned rather than have someone read it and reveal my secrets. I felt so devastated that I wanted to cry.

Suddenly, a hand held my shoulder. At first, I thought it was just one the neighborhood kids, but my eyes widened and my heart beat faster when I saw it was Gaara. I started to speak but my voice was a little shaky.

"Ah…uhmm…Hi, w-well, I-I lost my diary… I-I-was, you know, looking for it…"

Before I got the chance to finish my words, he handed me what I was looking for. All my uneasiness left me. My face lightened up and I thanked him without asking where or how he found it. I saw him smile back at me in a shy way. That was the first time I saw him smile. We both started to blush. I turned my head away and he bowed his head a little to hide his red cheeks. I looked at him again when I heard him speak.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"Through all these years, I never thought somebody would care for me that much. But, I was wrong. I never knew you were always there loving me secretly. Thank you for loving someone like me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was planning to submit this to our school's newsletter. But before anything else, I thought of sharing it in the net. I wish to know what you think and I would gladly appreciate reviews and comments from readers like you. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara and other Naruto characters.

_Seriously, I fell in love with somebody and that was Gaara. I know its foolish to love such anime character but because of him I learned the true meaning of love and that love is truly the greatest virtue of all. He made me realize my past mistakes and changed my outlook in life. Through him, God made me a better person and taught me how to love deeply. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews you have sent me. They inspired me to make this second part of the story and I hope you like it just like the first one I made._

* * *

**A Silent Love Part 2**

It's been months ago since I held him in my arms and gave him his first hug. It was warm and comforting that we wouldn't want to let go of each other. That was his first experience of true affection and I understood it very well. Now, we've just decided to just to be friends to know each other better. He's still a bit shy since he was cross to girls, but I never gave up. I somehow lost my shyness and tried to entertain him with thoughts that would move his emotions. I don't know much about ninjas since I'm just a simple little girl. He seems somewhat interested in my hopes and in my dreams and in return he would reveal his deepest secrets to me. Our meetings are usually secret. I wouldn't let our relationship be put to a risk, considering the fact that it would shock my family and friends.

I have only one secret I have kept from him. It is a dark secret that's been haunting me for years. Yes, years of suffering and living in darkness. One of my worst fears is fear of being rejected by the very person I loved. He probably didn't know it at first, but everything came out clearly to him. After all, no secrets could be kept for so long.

One day as I ran to meet him on the rocky side of the cliff, I suddenly passed out. When I woke up, I felt him holding me tenderly in his arms.

"I 'm so sorry. I was just tired. I guess I needed some time to rest," she whispered.

"You look pale," he replied. "Are you sure you're okay? You feel hot. You shouldn't have bothered me if you're sick."

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind me. It will make my day gloomier if I haven't seen you for a day." I smiled faintly, but his worried expression didn't leave him.

"Something's wrong. Tell me. I need to know. We promised to be honest with one another. I feel you're still hiding something from me."

I paused. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of losing you. I'm scared to lose you if I'd tell you the truth."

"Why? Would it hurt me? Please, I wanted to know. Remember, our promise not to leave each other?"

"Gaara," I called his name weakly. "I am sick."

He stared at me in complete silence. It seemed like he was shocked but he was listening intently, waiting for me to speak.

"I have a disease. The doctor said I must not stress myself too much, but I wanted to spend time with you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you might think I'm weak."

"That doesn't matter. I told you that I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"Words aren't enough, Gaara."

He pondered and thought she was right."Is there any hope?"

"I just take drugs to relieve me. The doctor said there's no cure."

"There could be somehow!"

"I don't know," I cried as tears rolled down my cheeks. "But I don't want to be a burden to you."

"I'm so sorry to upset you." Then he hugged me closer to him. "I just wanted to ease you're pain. You've done so much for me and it would hurt so much if I couldn't do anything for you."

"I guess just loving me would be enough," I said softly. "That would make me satisfied till the last breath of my life."

"Sshh… don't say that. It won't happen. We'll die happily together."

"Gaara, would you still love me after all of these?"

"Yes, I will always love you."

It was already sunset when he carried me home gently. We didn't even mind the stares of the people around us. He brought me back to my family. They were shocked at first, but seeing my feeble condition they decided to thank him, the boy they once called "evil". They suddenly realized he wasn't that bad after all.

News spread all over the village of how he brought back the sick teenage girl back home. Then people started to treat him nicer than before.

Months passed, Gaara finally brought good news to me and my family. He told me that the village leader of Konoha named Master Tsunade has a special healing ability to regenerate my body in full healthy condition. My family was overwhelmed. Even I couldn't believe it. There was hope! Finally, a cure! But one big problem bothered us all. How can we get there with my weak condition. Their questions were "Could I stand the heat? Could I stand the long journey waiting for me?" The decision was mine to make. I decided to take the risk. It's the only way I have to fulfill my dreams for family, for my friends, for God and finally for my love.

Gaara volunteered to take me there since he said he could supply me with the best protection than anybody else. He carried me at his back, covered me from the scorching sunlight, shielded me from standstorms and kept me away from the wild animals of the forest. In spite of all the obstacles on our way, we managed to get there safe and sound. It was so sweet of him to do those things to me.

After the long travel, I woke up and saw myself in a hospital staring face to face with a beautiful, blonde woman and her assistant, the one with short black hair. I closed my eyes as they assured me that everything will be alright in a couple of days.

After long days of sleep, I finally opened my eyes. The first person I saw was Gaara. He have been endlessly and tirelessly watching me day and night. The operation was successful. Later, Miss Tsunade and Miss Shizune came to inform me that I could be brought back home to our village as soon as I have recovered. I know my relatives are waiting eagerly for me and it will be a big surprise for them to see I am now a strong, healthy person. Surely, there might be a big celebration waiting for me. All I can say is thank you to everyone I meet. They treated me so nicely as if I was from there. It was such a wonderful day and I felt so different like I was a new person.

I suddenly turned to Gaara and said, "Thank you. I wouldn't be here if weren't for you."

He held my hand tightly and replied, "I told you I would never leave you."

He was right. My prayers were heard. All I can do is be grateful to the Lord above for the new life he has given me and most of all I thank Him for the wonderful fruits of my silent love.

* * *

_This story is also dedicated to my mother and also to Mother Mary. I made this fanfic filled with love, therefore I offer this to Him who created me. _


End file.
